<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainsworth, dialoghi nel tempo by tuttebbestie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084497">Rainsworth, dialoghi nel tempo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuttebbestie/pseuds/tuttebbestie'>tuttebbestie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M, Missing Scene, Una flashfic per ogni personaggio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuttebbestie/pseuds/tuttebbestie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevi dialoghi e scene di vita dei membri della casata Rainsworth. </p><p>1― Break (+ Sharon) ― 'Linea del cuore'<br/>2― Shelly (+ Break) ― 'Come mancano tutti'<br/>3― Sheryl (+ Rufus) ― 'Sei contento adesso?'<br/>4― ???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Barma/Sheryl Rainsworth, Xerxes Break &amp; Sharon Rainsworth, Xerxes Break &amp; Shelly Rainsworth, Xerxes Break/Shelly Rainsworth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Xerxes Break - Linea del cuore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tutte le storie della raccolta partecipano alla Summer's End Run del forum Piume d'Ottone.<br/>Capitolo 1- prompt: mappa<br/>Capitolo 2- prompt: città sul mare<br/>Capitolo 3- prompt: gli amanti</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La piccola Sharon ti prende la destra tra le mani e ne studia il palmo rosa.</p><p>“Vedi,” dice con tono paziente, “ci sono tre linee importanti”. Con l’indice preme lungo il confine del tuo pollice descrivendo la <em>linea della vita</em>, poi scende e traccia la <em>linea della mente</em> facendoti il solletico. Istintivamente chiudi la mano e lei ti guarda con disappunto.</p><p>“Non voglio farti del male.”</p><p>“Lo so,” dici, invitandola a continuare.</p><p>Sharon fa danzare i polpastrelli nel punto in cui si era interrotta e tu ti sforzi di non avere alcuna reazione. La bambina arriccia il naso, delusa. Forse voleva farti soffrire un pochino.</p><p>“Quel cipiglio non ti si addice.”<br/>
Lei alza le spalle e scuote la testa borbottando che non è vero, non è arrabbiata, voleva solo sapere se lì ti dava fastidio.</p><p>Tu sorridi complice e lei torna a muovere le dita disegnando figure con mille spigoli. Tocca la pelle dove è più morbida e i suoi movimenti sono così delicati che ti fanno rizzare i peli in tutto il braccio.</p><p>“Questa qui, invece, è la <em>linea del cuore</em>. Descrive le tue storie d’amore. Guardando bene,” e avvicina la mano al volto – sporgendoti in avanti potresti prenderle l’intero viso nel palmo, “no, qui è spezzata. Mi dispiace, non avrai grande fortuna,” sentenzia fiera e sorridente.</p><p>Ma a te dell’amore non è mai importato e adesso che sei costretto a vivere in un mondo che non ti appartiene dubiti di trovare la tanto cantata anima gemella. Sei sposato con una promessa e hai intenzione di mantenere la parola data fino alla fine.</p><p>“Hai tantissime linee,” le segue come fossero strade su una mappa, perdendosi un paio di volte e ricominciando dal centro.</p><p>“Grazie.”</p><p>“Non è un complimento, sciocco,” risponde, chiudendo la sua manina nella tua e confrontandone le dimensioni. Sembra sorpresa nel vedere che le sue dita sono lunghe la metà delle tue.</p><p>“Che vuol dire?”</p><p>“Non lo so, mamma non me l’ha ancora spiegato – ma lei non vuole che ti legga la mano.”</p><p>Sharon prende anche l’altra tua mano e vi intreccia le dita. Stringe forte come a testare la tua resistenza e si ferma solo quando inizi a stringere anche tu.<br/>
Chissà. Forse stai perdendo colpi. I suoi occhietti luccicano di gioia e in loro rivedi il riflesso di qualcosa di lontano, le lacrime della figlia di Roman.</p><p>“Allora,” le baci la fronte, “sarà un segreto.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nella chiromanzia avere tante linee è indice di una personalità tormentata, e avere un'interruzione nella linea del cuore indica la rottura drastica di una relazione (che nel mio headcanon è la sua relazione con Shelly, interrottasi con la prematura morte di lei).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shelly Rainsworth - Come mancano tutti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come vi siete conosciuti?” Il tono della domanda è timido ma c’è determinazione nel grande occhio che ti fissa implorandoti di non risparmiare i dettagli. Ti viene quasi voglia di tenerlo sulle spine per giocare un po’ più a lungo con la sua curiosità.</p>
<p>“Nulla di troppo romantico. La sua famiglia era ricca e a noi vicina da tanto tempo. È venuto da sé.”</p>
<p>Xerxes annuisce, si stringe nella sedia e finisce di sorseggiare quel che rimane del the. Sembra rapito da un pensiero intenso che non riesce a tradurre in parole.</p>
<p>“Era un brav’uomo.”</p>
<p> “Lo amavi?” Ha uno sguardo carico di aspettative, sembra volerti abbracciare per quanto è intenso.</p>
<p>“Sì. O almeno, non subito. La prima volta che l’ho pensato è stato quando eravamo già sposati e siamo andati in luna di miele. Eravamo in una bellissima cittadina sul mare. È stato bello, non avevo mai fatto un viaggio così lungo. Ero giovane, poi.”</p>
<p>Sembra sorpreso dalla risposta, ma non felice. “Ti manca?”</p>
<p>“Quante domande mi fai oggi!”</p>
<p>Xerxes si scusa e promette di non parlare più senza riflettere. Prende la teiera e cerca di riempirti un’altra tazza ma tu lo fermi e lo prendi per mano.</p>
<p>“Mi manca come mancano tutti i morti.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sheryl Rainsworth - Sei contento adesso?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rufus è seduto ai tuoi piedi con la testa incollata alle tue ginocchia nude. Un momento guarda i fiori e quello dopo chiude gli occhi in un sonno leggero. Tu gli accarezzi i lunghi capelli rossi che ti fanno quasi da coperta.</p>
<p>“Sheryl...” dice tra il sonno e la veglia.</p>
<p>Non rispondi – non c’è motivo, hai già capito. Non accetterai la sua richiesta.</p>
<p>“Sheryl–.”</p>
<p>“Ru-kun, non saremo troppo vecchi, ormai, per sposarci?”</p>
<p>Con uno scatto si mette dritto, risvegliato dalla parola magica che attende invano da decenni.</p>
<p>Il volto gli si colora di emozioni. Prima un rosa acceso gli impregna le guance morbide, poi realizza l’ennesimo rifiuto e sbianca all’istante. Aggrotta le sopracciglia in un’unica linea spezzata e fa spallucce. “Volevo chiederti solo un bacio, ma se tiri in ballo il matrimonio...”</p>
<p>Non puoi far a meno di ridere e tirare giocosamente le sue lunghe ciocche. “Sono seria!”</p>
<p>“Anche io.” Ti guarda indignato. Che pazienza che ci vuole.</p>
<p>“Non sarebbe inappropriato?”</p>
<p>“Assolutamente no.”</p>
<p>Facendo scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle lo avvicini a te e lo fai sedere di nuovo. Gli massaggi il collo per farlo rilassare e con un gesto gli dici di stare in silenzio.</p>
<p>“Sei incorreggibile,” sospiri appena, mettendoti anche tu più comoda. Passerete il pomeriggio a osservare i giardini dei Rainsworth e a prendere il sole come le lucertole. “Ecco, tieni,” e gli baci la guancia, “sei contento adesso?”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>